


Королевская охота

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джулия бежала, подобрав пышные светлые юбки, когда-то легкие, а сейчас лишь замедляющие движения, и оскальзываясь на влажной грязи. Босые ноги замерзли, стопы ныли – она несколько раз наступала на камни – опавшая листва противно налипла на кожу, раздражая ранки, но Джулия упорно пробиралась сквозь плотно прилегающие друг к другу деревья, отпихивая ладонями ветки, так и норовившие хлестнуть по лицу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Королевская охота

**Author's Note:**

> Песня: Ludo – The Horror of Our Love  
> Драббл был написан на угадайку по "Teen Wolf" на дайри.

_To track you down among the pines  
I want you stuffed into my mouth  
Hold you down and tear you open  
___________________  
Я найду тебя среди сосен,  
Я хочу наполнить тобой свой рот,  
Подавить тебя и порвать на кусочки._

 

Джулия бежала, подобрав пышные светлые юбки, когда-то легкие, а сейчас лишь замедляющие движения, и оскальзываясь на влажной грязи. Босые ноги замерзли, стопы ныли – она несколько раз наступала на камни – опавшая листва противно налипла на кожу, раздражая ранки, но Джулия упорно пробиралась сквозь плотно прилегающие друг к другу деревья, отпихивая ладонями ветки, так и норовившие хлестнуть по лицу. 

На черном небе огромным желтовато-белым кругом сияла луна, испещренная темными рытвинами кратеров, и ее свет скорее запутывал, делая тени длиннее и темнее, чем они есть на самом деле. Джулия оглянулась на бегу – черные кудри всколыхнулись, упав на глаза – и она поспешила смахнуть их, чтобы успеть заметить короткий алый отблеск между ветвями. 

Налетевший порыв прохладного ветра опалил голую кожу, зашевелил листья, и Джулия сбросила наваждение, подхватывая мешающуюся ткань, намокшую от ночной влажности и ставшую неимоверно тяжелой, и бросаясь дальше, туда, где деревья росли еще плотнее. Где-то в отдалении послышалось глухое раскатистое рычание. Листва над головой издевательски шуршала, словно насмехаясь над ее жалкими попытками запутать зверя, но Джулия упорно пробиралась вперед. 

Пока не зацепилась платьем за ветку и не упала, вскрикнув и отчетливо услышав громкий треск ткани. Бедро обожгло вспышкой боли, и по ноге горячей струйкой побежала кровь. Джулия чертыхнулась, дернулась вперед, оставляя половину юбок на ветке, провалилась в кусты, царапая лицо и руки, и оказалась на круглой поляне, ярко освященной полной луной. 

Она замерла, распахнув глаза и начала пятиться назад, к спасительной густоте леса, но с противоположной стороны знакомо сверкнуло алым, и Джулия вновь упала, только теперь виной тому стала не засохшая коряга, а огромная черная туша, нависающая над ней и капающая вязкой слюной из приоткрытой пасти. На шее сомкнулись зубы, пока не кусая, а лишь предупреждая.

Волк крепко прижал лапами ее руки и шумно втянул воздух, убрав от шеи клыки и прижавшись к ней влажным носом. Тело прошила дрожь, и Джулия дернулась. Волк коротко рыкнул, давя сильнее, и Джулия замерла, чувствуя, как холодный нос спускается ниже, а потом сменяется горячим языком, слизывающим с ноги кровь. От соприкосновения со слюной рану защипало, и Джулия коротко выдохнула, тут же испуганно затихнув. Волк еще раз с нажимом провел по коже шершавым языком и довольно заурчал. Мышцы под темной шерстью забугрились, меняя свое расположение, кости затрещали, сдвигаясь с глухим звуком. Лапы, давящие на ее запястья превратились в руки, и в следующее мгновение кожу на шее сжали уже человеческие зубы. Ладони с запястий мягко переместились на плечи, а следом на тугой корсет, когти распороли шнуровку, давая вдохнуть полной грудью.

\- Я снова тебя поймала. 

\- Да, как и всегда, - улыбнулась Джулия, откидывая голову, и позволила наконец силе вырваться наружу, затягивая кровоточащие ранки. Луна на мгновение отразилась в ее глазах, окрашивая их в белый.

Кали улыбнулась в ответ, обнажая вытянувшиеся клыки и наклонилась, яростно прижимаясь своими губами к ее. 

 

_The horror of our love  
Never so much blood pulled through my veins...  
___________________  
Ужас нашей любви,  
Никогда так много крови не текло по моим венам...  
_   



End file.
